matopefandomcom-20200214-history
Double-Stripe
The double-stripe phenotype is defined as a blanket-type pattern with two layers, preferably in different colors, that covers but does not wrap around the head, neck, and body of the kimeti. Common variants include width of the stripe and how far the blanket goes down the legs. Patterns may appear over or integrated into the blanket. The patterning of the tail and feet are not of importance to this phenotype. Technically, the stripes may be either clouded or sharp, but sharp is preferred. Note! Some kimeti are involved in monogamous relationships, are only interested in the same sex, or are simply not interested in sex at all, making the probability of breeding without coercion or drug abuse (read:roleplay) impossible. For the moment, these kimeti will be marked <''thusly''>. =History= The first kimeti to carry this trait were Walks-Between and Willows-Breath, generation one kimeti colored by Rejam. Next was Cranberry Sour (and to a lesser extent Trill-of-Heart), born of Willows-Breath and Wildflower Breeze (who does not carry the trait). Corn (user KittySprightt) soon became insanely jealous of Cranberry Sour's amazing good looks and began looking into more kimeti with similar traits - banding and blanket patterns which might breed to make the coveted phenotype - and soon had enough material to create a sort of index of carriers, strong and flawed, and kimeti without the trait that might yet improve the flawed carriers. And the rest is history, as they say - or rather it isn't, since it's not covered in this section. =Strong Carriers= These kimeti can breed with just about anyone on this list, or even off it, since they already display the phenotype, increasing the chance of one of their offspring showing it as well. Still, interbreeding would almost guarantee the trait's continued presence. 1st Gen Willows-Breath, Walks-Between, Silent Melody, Violets at Midnight, Cold Hammer, Stardust 2nd Gen Cranberry Sour, Thistle, Meadow-Mist, Trill-of-Heart 3rd Gen Delta Runner, Light of Nightsky, Venom, Saffron, Leaf Rustle, Quiet of Dawn, Delight, Breathless, Catch, Snow White 4th Gen Silent Melody =Flawed Carriers= The main flaw for most of these carriers is that the stripe tends to meet and merge at the neck, leaving the base color only on the belly. These kimeti, if aiming to increase the prevalence of the double-stripe trait, should breed with either strong carriers or recommended breeders who have complete/unflawed blankets. 1st Gen <''Slender''>, Bitterleaf, Whispering Mist, Foxes Dawn, Heart's Reflection, Fish Bones, Limpkin, Morningflower, <''Night Heron''>, Rabbit, Endless, Red Dawn, Squirrel Hoard, Tangerine, Maze-Heart, Lost Petal, Walks-With-Fireflies, Rabbit 2nd Gen Bullfrog Serenade, After the Rain, Hollow Shoot, Turning Time, Ice-of-Night, Moorglow, Honeysuckle Dew, Singsong, Daisy Chain, <"Twilight Dancer">, <:Twilight Chaser">, Lily-Leaper, Lost-in-Reverie 3rd Gen Milkweed Chameleon =Recommended Breeding (Both)= These kimeti, while not carrying any sort of stripe (save in the notable case of Thread of Murder), DO have a complete blanket pattern, which lends itself well to the trait and might cause the phenotype's appearance in the offspring of the flawed carriers. 1st Gen Thread of Murder, Frosted Moon, Snowlost <''Lead Along''>, Hounds Fury, Sundew, <''Cicaidasong''>, Speckled, Orchid Heron, Sleep-Bringing Flower, Blossom, Wind-Sings-Through-Stone, Vibrant Humming, Drunken Lullaby, Patience, Wind-Sings-Through-Stone 2nd Gen Moonbane, Weeping Mist, Mourning Fog, Tumbling Tune, Webweave, Morningtide, Clover, Pine-Rooted-in-Rocks 3rd Gen Nightmare Revisited, Freeze-Tainted Sky, Shadowed Moon, Sings-Backwards, Last Whisper, Stone Sparrow =Recommended Breeding (Strong Only)= These kimeti do NOT have a complete blanket pattern, and thus should not be considered by most flawed carriers. Strong carriers, however, might do well to show interest in these kimeti, since their variation might excuse their lack of full blanket pattern. 1st Gen Herb-of-Love, Lightning Dances, Vivid-Cloud-Run, Fitch, Raging Radiance, Silverwind, Fierce Fireflies Relfection, Devours All, Evening, Welted Morass, Golden-Spider, Fruit of Love 2nd Gen Morning Serenade, Drinker's Dawn, Forlorn Grace, Kindleshade, Jasper 3rd Gen Jumping Frog Category:Phenotypes